Insecurities
by gross princess
Summary: Cecilos Oneshot. Cecil is a bit shy during his first time being intimate with Carlos. He's scared the other man will be freaked out by his abnormalities. **NSFW: AND TENTACLES** I don't own Welcome to Nightvale but that'd be super awesome


**Insecurities.**

Cecil Baldwin has plenty of those. He's very, very insecure. He doesn't like many things about himself, his voice being the only thing he really takes pride in. After seeing all of Carlos, numerous times, he's decided that the differences between his own body and the other man's, were definitely not normal. He was a freak, and he was completely terrified he'd scare Carlos away. Cecil was shocked that his third eye hadn't even phased his boyfriend.

It was a usual night at Carlos's after one of their dates, things started out innocent; gentle touches and forceful kisses, the need to be insanely close to eachother; all of the works. Cecil made the first advance on Carlos, as he usually did. He gently palmed his lover through his pants with one hand, the other roaming over his chest. "I'm going to make you feel so good, My stunning and beautiful Carlos." All Cecil did was give, Pleasuring Carlos to the point of no recovery and watching his -absolutely beautiful- facial expressions. Carlos sat up and caught his breath for a few minutes, his chest rising and falling as he gazed at his Cecil- his fully clothed, smiling back at him, Cecil. "Cecil, I've uh," He stopped, panting and inching closer to his boyfriend. "Been thinking. Would you be alright with me," He paused, watching as the shorter man looked away shyly. "Returning the favor? I've been wanting to for some time now. If, That is, You're okay with that." Cecil turned violet, shaking his head. "You don't have to, Carlos. It's fine." The scientist sighed, lifting his lovers chin in his fingers to kiss him. "But I want to."

It took some convincing and alot of kisses, but soon enough Carlos had coaxed his boyfriend out of his sweater, Leaving him in a collared shirt and his jeans. "Carlos. Wait. This is a bad idea." "Why, Cecil?" Carlos whispered, kissing Cecil's neck gently. "Because I'm different. I'll scare you away. My body is nothing like yours. I hate it and I'm a freakshow. You wont be able to look at me the same anymore and I'm...afraid." He mumbled the last word, hiding his face behind his hands. Carlos was gentle, kissing the backs of Cecil's hands and massaging his shoulders. "I love you. All of you. I'm sure you're absolutely beautiful under those clothes. I've seen some strange things in this here city, But I'm completely certain you're not one of those things."

They sat like that for a few minutes before Cecil moved, Shakily unbuttoning his shirt. He looked as if he was ready to spring off of the bed and run any second when the shirt had been removed. His tattoos, intricate black and purple inkings of tentacles, stars, eyes and patterns that wrapped around both of his arms and hugged his waist. They'd began to move, writhing and blinking as if they were being awoken from a day-long nap. "D-don't be freaked oh-" "Shh. Cecil. I think your tattoos are beautiful. Along with everything else." Cecil blushed deeper, showing a little bit more comfort around the scientist. "But that's not all." He sighed as his thick purple tattoos began to pull away from his skin, slowly unwrapping from around his arms and waist and forming into their comfortable form of thick dark 3rd dimensional tentacles that just hung at Cecil's sides. "I should have talked to you about this sooner."

Carlos wasn't freaked out. He was startled and intrigued, to say the least. "No, It's perfectly fine, Cecil. That's so fascinating." He reached out and very slowly stroked one of the smooth appendages, keeping his gaze on Cecil's face. "You mean you're not freaked out at all?!" "No, Of course not. Your body is perfect." the radio show host hid his face in the crook of Carlos's neck, feeling as if he was going to cry. He felt so vulnerable and everything was out there and he was so happy to hear the words coming out of his boyfriend's mouth and everything was perfect. "Are they sensitive? Do they only come out at times like now?" Carlos tried to hold back questions, But he was just to interested. "Uh huh. Yeah, They do." A thinner tentacle slowly, nervously wrapped around Carlos's waist, gently dipping into his boxers at the end. "Is this okay?" "Mh, Yeah. It's fine Cecil. But I want to touch you this time."

Cecil's shyness had died down after a while, his head tilted so Carlos could leave lovely little purple marks along his neck and most of his tentacles wrapped around different limbs of his boyfriend's. He was terribly aroused by this point, Trying with whatever self-control he had left not to grind against his boyfriend. The scientist's eyes asked permission as his hand palmed ever-so-gently at the other man's clothed crotch. "May I take these off for you?" He asked, gazing lustily at Cecil. "Uh. Yeah." Carlos's own member was pressed against Cecil's left thigh as he unbuttoned his jeans and slowly wriggled his boyfriend out of them. "Please let me warn you, It's alot worse down-" Carlos shut him up with his lips, kissing him assuringly. "Hush. I'm sure you're perfect." He hooked his fingers around the waistband of Cecil's boxers, Slowly inching them down and looking straight at his face. "This is okay with you, right?" "Uh huh. It's just perfect." Cecil smiled, Leaning in to kiss him and using a tentacle to help remove the piece of clothing.

Cecil's reproductive organs, if you could call them that, were very confusing and somewhat strange. About eight tentacles, these ones small, long and black, with a tight entrance in the center of them. The tentacles were slick with a tar like fluid, one that dripped from them and had left a wet spot on the front of his boxers. Carlos glanced down for a second, then raised both brows confusedly and sat back to get a better look. He said nothing, resting his hands on the insides of Cecil's thighs. "Can I touch you?" The radio host nodded, Hiding his face again as the tentacles twirled tightly together, making a solider form so Carlos could stroke him. The tips of the tentacles throbbed slightly, wrapping tenderly around the scientist's wrist. "Oh goood, Carlos." Cecil whined, Burrowing his face further into the crook of his neck. "You're so perfect, please, take me. Please fuck me, Carlos."

Carlos took this as his permission and slowly pressed himself against his boyfriend's entrance, both hands finding a comfortable place on his hips. Tentacles hugged Carlos's waist and one pressed against his ass, Making him squeak suddenly and Cecil moved it away fast. "N-no it just surprised me, G-go on." Cecil smiled, Leaning in to kiss the scientist as he pushed in slowly. "Mh. 'M not made of glaaah-" Carlos began to move slowly, "Sss." Carlos smirked, Raising one eyebrow. "Oh, Really? You feel pretty delicate to me." He said smoothly, Kissing Cecil's eyebrow. He began a pace that wasn't all too fast, Making sure not to hurt his boyfriend.

Carlos had laid Cecil down with his back against the bed, Two of the other man's tentacles resting on his hips and two up in Carlos's messy locks of hair. He'd wrapped the pale legs of Cecil's around his waist and thrusted into him again, until he angled his hips properly and made his boyfriend's whole body arch, gasping as loudly as his lungs would allow. Carlos ravished in the noise, moving the exact same way as he did. Their bodies moved together well. Like a not-so-perfect match. They sounds they made were a melody along with the slow creak of a mattress and crickets chirping outside. Cecil's heart fluttered away and his toes curled blissfully. Carlos searched for, and found both of the radio host's hands, entangling their fingers and pressing them to the bed over his head. The two finished in unison, groaning and gasping, leaving them sticky and tired.

Carlos fell to the side of Cecil, covering him in kisses as the other's cheeks glowed purple under the dusk for the rest of the night. "I love you and your body, Cecil." His chest felt weak with utter love for the other man. "I love you too, Carlos. I love you more than the stars love the sky. I love you more than Old Woman Josie loves her angels. I love you more than Nightvale loves Poetry Week. I love you more than anybody in the world could ever."


End file.
